


You Just Can't Leave a Poem, and Expect For Nothing To Happen

by ahsim_ynnad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Add more later - Freeform, But a piece of shit too, Chaos, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Gen, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Multi, Other, Secret Admirer, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsim_ynnad/pseuds/ahsim_ynnad
Summary: Where Peter writes a poem or two, and accidentally leaves it the compound during a training weekend.Now everyone thinks they know who wrote it, or who it's about.





	You Just Can't Leave a Poem, and Expect For Nothing To Happen

Peter knew his talent lied in the beautiful hands of science, he knew he wasn't the best with dates, or grammar, or running, or drawing.

But he had been recently been getting into poems, mainly because that's what they were doing in english- but still, he turned out it be really good! Like enough that Ned was asking for help-

"What?" Peter questioned, eyeing MJ and Betty from where Ned and him were at- the corner of the room-

"I need you to write me a poem for Betty!" Ned repeated, and Peter stared back, confused.

"Wha- why?" Peter asked, putting his stuff up before the bell rang.

"Because, I- Ms.Johnson is right, you are good- and I suck! And because your hand writing is way better!" Ned said, and Peter debated it, and during lunch, finally agreed.

Unfortunately for him, that meant the rest of the day, Peter spent glancing at Betty, and hearing Ned dot about his girlfriend- which was normal, but now he had to _listen_. 

He had to listen because that's what he had to write about.

"Hey, maybe you could write one for MJ." Ned said, and Peter scoffed before erasing another line.

"And why would I do that?" Peter asked, looking up at his friend, who was taking note dutifully, while Peter continued the poem.

"Uh, Because you like her!" Ned said, in a 'matter-of-fact' voice, and Peter rolled his eyes.

"No I don't." Peter said, and Ned frowned, and turned to Peter.

"Wait- What- I could sworn-"

"I mean- I mean did- I just, I don't know, I don't see her like that- plus even if I did, what would I write about? She doesn't really like people complimenting her looks-"

"What about how smart she is?" Ned said, and Peter nodded.

"Yeah- but that's just dumb, why would I write about someone like that, if I don't like them like that?" Peter asked,d and Ned thought on for a moment, letting Peter get back to the poem.

He probably got ten lines into it before Ned turned around again.

"So you can practice." Ned said, and Peter at this point had already forgetten what his friend was talking about. 

"What?" He asked looking up from his draft, and at his friends smiling face.

"Well, it's practice, I mean, Ms.Johnson was talking about it yesterday- right, so you right to grow- write about what you don't know, different perspective-" Ned rambled and Peter frowned, before realizing his friend was reading off his English notes.

"I guess... I guess I could write more about... others?"

"Cool." Ned said, and went back to his notes for history.

~~~~

Maybe Peter got a little too carried away.

But he had taken such a liking to writing, that he couldn't help but search different formats.

The songs one were what he liked the most, only because he could take some of his favorite songs and make into whatever he wanted. It was cool.

And now, he wrote about anything, just to see if he could- he even wrote about Michelle, though they always came out wrong, and he could figure out why.

** _How could I compare thee to a summer's day?_ **

_The powerful sun will could never be as radiant as your smile,_

_The city lights could never hold a match to the light in your eyes,_

<strike> _The warm breeze would never compare to your warm touch_ </strike>

He just couldn't get it right, and he wasn't understanding why, but figured he could switch to the back of his paper, to finish another one.

_You won't look twice, you haven't looked once._

_But the way I look at you is enough, _

_to look at you is enough._

_Even if you will never share my gaze-_

"God, this is stupid." Peter said, tossing the papers to the side, and walked to get juice.

"I thought you were good at... school?" Clint tried, and Peter frowned, before remembering, Clint thought he was doing homework.

"Yeah- I just- it's nothing." Peter said, and saw Thor and Loki walk out from the elevator. He quickly started pack his stuff.

"How goes your studies, young one?" Loki asked, staying a good distance apart, and Peter gulped, still not used to being around literal legends, and gods.

"Uh, good- I finished up all my homework- so maybe, now we can spar?" Peter asked, looking at Thor, and Clint, knowing Loki preferred to stay out of the training.

~~~~

Loki, wasn't one to evade others privacy- no, that was quite literally the opposite of what he typically did.

Meaning, he hardly felt shame when he dug through the boys things. And to be fair, he doubted anything would be found, but the way the boy had packed his things- like he was hiding something...

Well, Loki couldn't help but snoop while the others spared.

it truly was their fault for leaving him and the bag unattended.

He was about to call it, and leave. When he found the page he had been searching for.

"Well, well." Loki said, and flipped the page over, and saw yet other unfinished poem?

He hadn't pegged Peter to be the type to sit and write about an unrequited love. 

Yet here he was, reading all about it.

And that did no one any favors... for it just to sit in his bag? What would be the point in that? Loki thought, before taking the note into his own, and leaving the bag.

~~~~

Bruce had been tired, way to tired, to even actually watch the movie, but he figured he should at least show up for the team bonding things.

Maybe he'd leave later on, but right now laying down on the couch felt much more comfortable then getting up.

"You ok?" Clint asked, and Bruce nodded, "You want some water?" He pushed, and Bruce took that as a hint, that he looked out of it.

"Uh, yeah sure?" Bruce answered, and Clint patted his shoulder before hoping off the couch.

Bruce blinked a couple times, before realizing Loki and Thor had taken Clint's spot next to him.

He didn't question it, knowing he'd probably not be awake for much longer.

He did wake up half way through, to see Loki fiddling with a paper.

Which was weird? Right? They were watch a movie and Loki... was taking notes? 

He shook his head, and saw Loki hand the paper to Thor, only for Thor to brush it off with a huff.

"Brother-" Thor said- warned, probably warned, but Bruce got the hint, and moved out of the way for Thor to drag his brother off.

"What do you think he did now?" Clint asked, taking their seats, with Tony.

"Drop this, Brucie." Tony said, tossing Bruce a folded paper.

"I-" Bruce tried remembering if he did drop it. "Oh- that's not-" Bruce started to say, but had already had the paper in hand.

"Shh." Natasha quieted them, and Bruce apologized quietly.

He pocketed the folded note, and continued- or started to watch the movie.

Eventually though, he had to get up before he passed out on the couch, again.


End file.
